EDuo Evil Series : jealous
by Kim Hee Mi Petals
Summary: Kyuhyun jealous, dsan heechul membantunya...Changmin x Kyuhyun, MinKyu, heechul


Tittle :: Duo Evil Series : Jealous

Pairing :: MinKyu, Changmin x Kyuhyun, Heechul

Rating :: T

Genre :: Romance, Fluff

Warning :: YAOI, BoyxBoy, alur cepet, gaje sangat, cerita pasaran, many typos..Dun't like dun't read!

.

;

^^Happy Reading..^^

.

.

.

**Kim Hee Mi Presents….**

.

.

.

"Dasar Tiang berjalan, berani beraninya kau bersikap seperti itu di depan yeoja kecentilan sepertinya."

"Sialan.." Umpat seorang namja imut bersurai ikal dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun – nama namja itu – terus menghentak hentakkan kakinya kesal dan berjalan bolak balik di dalam lobi hotel tempat mereka – Super Junior dan artis SMENT lain nya – menginap.

"Heh, evil, bisa tidak kau diam?kau membuatku sakit mata melihat tingkahmu." Ketus seseorang yang baru saja datang dan langsung mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa yang ada di lobi hotel.

"Diam kau Heechul." Bentak Kyuhyun.

Heechul tersenyum sinis mendengarnya,"Kenapa kau?obat penawar gilamu habis? sampai sampai kau terlihat gelisah seperti itu?"

"Arghh…menyebalkan." Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sebelah Heechul yang asik mengirim pesan kepada Orang Tersayangnya alias Tan Hangeng yang berada nun jauh di China sana.

"Kau tau Heechul?dia itu menyebalkan,sangat sangat menyebalkan." Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Heechul tidak mengacuhkan omongan Kyuhyun dan tetap asik dengan kegiatan nya berkirim pesan dengan Hangeng.

"Kau tuli ya?"

Heechul menolehkan kepalanya sekilas,"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menanggapiku, Kim Heechul?" Ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Perlukah aku menanggapimu?" Jawab Heechul santai.

"Kim Heechul, aku sedang serius, aku benar benar sedang malas berdebat denganmu, tanggapi omonganku."

"Hahhh.." Heechul menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapan nya, "Memang ada apa?kenapa kau marah marah seperti itu,hm?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangan nya ke satu arah dengan kesal,,Heechul yang merasa di acuhkan pun akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangan Kyuhyun,,

"Oh.." Ucap Heechul singkat saat mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun makin mendelikkan matanya kesal saat di dengarnya Heechul hanya menjawab ''oh' saja dengan singkat,

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya ke arah Heechul, " Hanya itu ucapanmu?"

Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Lalu aku harus mengucapkan apa?apa aku harus berkata _' sabar ya Kyu, mereka itu hanya teman'_ atau aku harus bilang _'percayalah cintanya hanya untukmu' _begitu?" Ujarnya sinis.

"Hya, Heechul..apa kau tak mengerti apa yang kurasakan eoh?"

Heechul menaruh jari telunjuk nya di kening Kyuhyun" bersikaplah sopan padaku, aku ini hyung mu kau tau."

"_Dasar King evil pabbo, apa dia tidak tahu perasaan ku yang terbakar saat melihat si Tiang itu di dekati oleh dua yeoja kecentilan itu?apalagi dengan tangan dua yeoja centil itu yang dengan sengaja berusaha merape badan yang notabene hanya MILIKKU itu," Batin Kyuhyun kesal_

"Huh, percuma bicara dengan orang pabbo sepertimu." Dengus Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hah..dan percuma menanggapi orang pabbo yang sedang termakan cemburu sepertimu." Balas Heechul santai.

"Mwo?apa kau bilang?cemburu?aku tidak cemburu."

"Tidak cemburu katamu?heh Evil percuma saja kau punya otak, kalau untuk hal seperti itu saja otakmu masih berpura pura menyangkal, kalau kau tidak cemburu buat apa kau terus menerus menggerutu sambil memandang ke arah si Tiang itu,hm?"

"Aku hanya kesal,"

"Kesal?"

"Ya, aku kesal, karena dia lebih memilih bercengkrama dengan Yeoja Kecentilan dan Menor itu dibandingkan duduk denganku yang notabene adalah _NamjaChingunya_, kau tau _..nya._." Tekan Kyuhyun pada kata Namjachingu,,

"Ya ya ya, aku tau aku tau,,kenapa tidak kau hampiri saja mereka terus kau kacaukan obrolan mereka dengan berbagai cara usilmu itu."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ani, kalau hanya seperti itu tidak akan mempan, aku ingin memberi mereka pelajaran terutama pada si dua _Yeoja kecentilan dan Menor itu, Tiffany dan Jessica_." Ucap Kyuhyun tajam.

Tiba tiba..

Gubrakk…

1 orang staff yang sedang menggendong teman nya yang kemungkinan juga adalah satu staff SM terjatuh di depan Kyuhyun dan Heechul,,

"Aww..sakit.." Erang staff yang digendong itu sambil mengusap punggungnya yang tebentur lantai karena terjatuh barusan.

"Mianhae, mianhae..aku benar benar tidak sengaja." Ucap Staff yang satunya dengan sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Makanya kalau jalan yang benar donk, kau kan sedang menggendongku, punggungku sakit tau." Omel salah satu staff yang terjatuh.

"Ah, mianhae mianhae, aku kan sudah minta maaf, cepat naik ke punggungku lagi, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

Staff yang terjatuh itu langsung menaiki punggung staff satunya yang sudah berjongkok di depan nya.

"Mianhae Heechul-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi sudah membuat kalian melihat keributan seperti ini." Kedua staff itu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm..ne..gwenchana, sudah lekas bawa dia kerumah sakit, sepertinya kakinya benar benar terkilir."

"Ne..gamsahamnida, Heechul-ssi, Kyuhyun-ssi." Kedua staff itu segera berlalu pergi dari situ.

Kyuhyun menyeringai licik ketika kedua staff itu sudah pergi, "Heechul hyung, kau mengerti kan apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Hahh..aku mengerti pikiran mu evil,,"

"Kalau aku evil, lalu kau apa? King Evil?"

"Ya..kira kira begitulah.."

"Oke,, kita beraksi malam ini?"

"Hmm..bolehlah."

.

-0- Duo Evil -0-

.

Malam sudah semakin larut, semua artis SMENT – kecuali 2 orang - yang terlibat dalam SMTOWN New York sudah kembali ke kamarnya masing masing setelah diberi pengarahan untuk SMTOWN yang akan dilaksanakan besok.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya Kyu?"Heechul menolehkan kepalanya kea rah Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar hotel yang dibaginya dengan Wookie.

"Semuanya sudah ada di dalam tas," Kyuhyun menepuk tas kecil yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"Kajja…" Ajak nya yang diikuti Heechul di samping nya.

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri lorong _**Hotel USA**_ yang tergolong sebagai salah satu hotel mewah dan berkelas di New York, langkah mereka terhenti begitu sampai di depan sebuah kamar bernomor 521,

Heechul merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah benda dari dalamnya, dengan seringaian yang cukup mengerikan Heechul mengacungkan kunci itu seraya menoleh kea rah Kyuhyun yang juga menyeringai dengan tak kalah mengerikan,

"Kau memang selalu bisa di andalkan Hyung,"

"Karena aku Big Space Star Kim Heechul." Ucap Heechul seraya memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang nya kemudian dia memutar kenop pintu itu dengan pelan supaya tidak menimbulkan bunyi apapun yang mencurigakan.

Begitu pintu terbuka, Kyuhyun langsung menyeruak masuk dengan langkah pelan,diikuti Heechul di belakang setelah sebelumnya dia menutup pintunya terlebih dulu.

Terlihat dua yeoja – yang menurut Heechul dan Kyuhyun sangat menyebalkan dan membuat mereka ingin menggetok kepalanya – sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya,

Heechul mengarahkan kamera berkualitas tinggi ke arah kedua Yeoja itu dan memotretnya tanpa menimbulkan efek cahaya apapun sehingga tidur mereka sama sekali tidak terusik, sementara Kyuhyun sudah berjalan menuju ke lemari pakaian yang terletak di seberang tempat tidur,

Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun membuka lemari itu dan mengambil beberapa pasang baju kemudian meletakkan nya di kursi, kemudian dia membuka tas kecil yang sedari tadi dibawanya dan mengambil sebuah botol dari dalam sana,

"Nikmati saja permainan kami, _Yeoja centil_." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menaburkan serbuk serbuk putih – dari dalam botol tersebut – ke beberapa pasang baju yang tadi diambilnya dari lemari.

Heechul menarik sebuah tas berwarna pink dengan gambar Hello Kitty di depan nya yang tergeletak di meja nakas samping tempat tidur, dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam sana.

Seketika itu juga gairah untuk melakukan hobi kesukaan nya – menggambar – pun muncul. Heechul membuka spidol permanen yang seari tadi sudah di genggamnya, dengan cekatan dia pun mulai menggambar di permukaan benda yang ternyata adalah laptop milik Jessica.

Saat sedang menggambar, sudut matanya menangkap suatu benda yang terletak persis di samping kasur,

"Ini dia sasaran berikutnya," Desis Heechul senang.

Heechul mengambil ipod berwarna hitam yang tergeletak di samping kasur dan bertuliskan 'Tiffany' di belakangnya, dan langsung menggambar di setiap sudut ipod itu.

Sebenarnya, alasan dia ikut mengerjai dua Yeoja kecentilan itu bukan hanya sebagai suatu **'keharusan'** untuk membantu _**'Rekan Evil'**_ nya, tapi lebih pada kekesalan dirinya kepada dua yeoja yang menurutnya sangat genit dan centil itu karena sudah banyak berbicara tentang keluarga kesayangan nya yaitu Super Junior dengan perkataan yang emm…mungkin kurang menyenangkan, lagipula dia memang tidak menyukai Jessica karena yeoja itu sudah berani berani nya memegang tangan _Tan Hangeng NYA tersayang _dalam MV SuperGirl, jadi tidak ada slahnya kan kalau dia hanya ingin menumpahkan sedikit kekesalan nya disini?

"Karya yang indah," Kagumnya saat melihat bentuk benda yang sudah terhiasi dengan 'lukisan' buatan nya itu,

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai menaburkan serbuk serbuk putih di beberapa pasang baju yang dipastikan milik kedua yeoja kecentilan itu pun berjalan mendekati Heechul yang masih saja mengagumi dua benda yang sudah di lukis dengan'begitu indahnya,'

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sempurna.." Seringai Kyuhyun saat sudah melihat dengan jelas hasil karya Heechul yang menurut mereka 'indah' itu,

"Kajja, kita pergi.." Kyuhyun dan Heechul berjalan kea rah pintu kemudian menutupnya dengan pelan.

"Tinggal kita lihat hasilnya besok." Kata keduanya bersamaan.

.

^Duo Evil^

.

Keadaan di backstage tempat berlangsungnya SMTown sangat ramai, ya tentu saja ramai karena para artis SMEnt berkumpul di situ dan saling mengobrol satu sama lain, belum lagi di tambah dengan para staff yang hilir mudik silih berganti baik untuk sekedar mengurus kostum dan keperluan para artis SMTown ataupun hanya sekedar mengecek keadaan saja.

Seperti yang terlihat di salah satu sudut ruangan,dua maknae tampan Super Junior dan DBSK alias C_ouple ChangKyu_ tampak duduk berdua dan berbicara panjang lebar, tampak sesekali rona merah yang hinggap di wajah Kyuhyun akibat godaan dari sang namjachingunya alias Changmin,

"Minnieee~~" Rajuk Kyuhyun manja.

"Aku haus," Kyuhyun menyentuh leher putihnya seolah menunjukkan kalau dia kehausan.

Changmin tersenyum melihat kemanjaan Kyunnie kesayangan nya, kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa mereka sedang ada di backstage dan sebentar lagi tampil, akan dipastikan kalau dia akan mengajak Kyunnie kesayangan nya itu ke kamar mandi kemudian 'memakan' nya sampai puas.

"Arrasso, aku ambilkan minum dulu, ne?" Changmin berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk mengambil minum,

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karena Changmin mau menuruti keinginan nya, sambil menunggu Changmin dia mengedarkan pandangan nya,

"Kyuhyun-ah, " Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap salah satu staff yang memanggilnya,

"Ne, Noona?"

"Ah, apa kau melihat Tiffany dan Jessica?" Tanya staff itu lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Molla.."

"Ah, ne, gomawo,Kyuhyun-ah." Staff itu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, sayup sayup di dengarnya gerutuan yang keluar dari mulut staff itu, "Kemana sih mereka?dasar mereka itu selalu saja menghilang."

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar gerutuan itu, dan seringaian nya pun bertambah saat dilihatnya Heechul yang datang – dengan seringai yang juga terpasang di wajahnya – seraya menunjukan sebuah kunci yang ada di tangan nya.

.

^Duo Evil^

.

"Bagaimana?apa mereka berdua sudah ketemu?" Tanya Yoona – salah satu anggota SNSD – pada staff yang sedari tadi mencari kedua orang itu.

Staff itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sudah mencari mereka, tapi mereka belum ketemu."

"Kemana sih dua orang itu?pergi begitu saja?" Gerutu Taeyeon kesal, "Padahal penutupan acaranya sebentar lagi, tapi mereka malah menghilang begitu saja."

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang melihat kebingungan yang terpampang di wajah para Member SNSD, saking senang nya dia sampai tidak sadar kalau Changmin sudah kembali,

"Kyunnie ,ini minuman mu." Changmin menyodorkan sebotol air kea rah Kyuhyun,

"Kyunnie .." Panggil Changmin lagi saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun tetap terdiam dengan seringaian senang di wajahnya.

"Eh?kau sudah kembali Minnie?" Kaget Kyuhyun.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kau melihat apa sih Kyunnie baby?sampai kau tidak menyadari kedatangan ku?"

"Ani, aku tidak melihat apapun." Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya sehingga berhadapan dengan Changmin.

"Tapi kenapa mereka…"

"Minnie…."Desis Kyuhyun berbahaya.

Changmin yang menyadari akan bahaya yang akan mengintainya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri kerumunan itu dan memilih tetap duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

.

^Duo Evil^

.

Semua pengisi SMTown sudah berdiri di atas panggung untuk penutupan, Kyuhyun melihat kea rah Heechul dengan pandangan – ini saatnya – yang langsung di sambut dengan anggukan kepala oleh Heechul.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Changmin dan berbisik, " Minnie..aku ingin menggendongmu.."

Changmin membelalakkan matanya kaget, "Menggendong ku?kau bercanda?"

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya,"Aku tidak bercanda Minnie."

"Tapi..apa kau kuat menggendongku?" Tanya Changmin ragu.

"Hey Minnie, bagaimanapun aku ini namja, aku pasti kuat mengangkat badan kurus mu itu, percayalah." Kyuhyun memberikan puppy eyes nya yang biosa meluluhkan hati Changmin.

"Arra, arra..kajja."

"Rasakan kau Minnie.." Desis Kyuhyun dalam hati seraya berjongkok dan menyodorkan punggungnya untuk dinaiki Changmin.

Sementara itu Changmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan ragu, "Kyunnie, apakah kau yakin?" Tanya nya lagi

"Palliwa.." perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung dituruti Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggendong Changmin di punggung nya dan membawanya berkeliling, tapi begitu sampai di tengah stage, tiba tiba Kyuhyun mendorong badan nhya kebelakang dan emembuat Changmin yang berada di punggungnya kaget dan seketika pegangan nya pun terlepas begitu saja.

"Brughhh.." Punggung Changmin pun dengan sukses mendarat di dingin nya stage.

Kyuhyun segera membalikkan badan nya seraya menyeringai begitu melihat Changmin yang sudah terkapar di lantai,

"Aww..appo Kyunnie." Erang Changmin

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Changmin seraya berbisik, " Rasakan..ini hukumanmu karena kau sudah mengacuhkan ku dan malah berbincang dengan dua yeoja kecentilan itu.." Bisik Kyuhyun dengan tajam di telinga Changmin.

.

^Duo Evil^

.

OMAKE

Dua orang yeoja tampak terduduk di atas kloset dalam kamar mandi yang sama tapi dengan ruang yang berbeda, masing masing dari mereka hanya terduduk lesu sambil memegang sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan..

"_Ini adalah hukuman dari kami karena kalian berdua sudah banyak berbicara hal hal yang tidak menyenangkan tentang kami, dan juga karena kalian SUDAH MENYENTUH HAK MILIK KAMI, mulai sekaranhg jangan pernah sekali sekali mencoba untuk MENYENTUH SEMUA MILIK KAMI..CAMKAN ITU…_

_Tertanda_

_DUO EVIL…_

_H & K_

.

..

.

END

Anyeonggg…aku dating lagi, kali ini membawa Duo Evil Series, semua tentang kejahilan duo evil kesayangan ku HEECHUL Dan KYUHYUN…..

REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE….


End file.
